phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Farm
| image = Moon Farm Image3.jpg | caption = Phineas and Ferb and friends eating ice cream on the moon. | season = 3 | production = 303b | broadcast = 119 | story= Jim Bernstein | ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = April 29, 2011 http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/phineas-and-ferb/the-belly-of-the-beast-moon-farm/ | international = May 18, 2011 (Disney XD UK) | xd = May 14, 2011 | pairedwith = "The Belly of the Beast" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes =}} Inspired by the lost verse from the nursery rhyme, "The Cat And The Fiddle", the boys decide to take some cows to the moon to see if its low gravitational pull actually does produce the best tasting ice cream ever. Back at home, Candace decides to take advantage of the boys being gone and attempts to make a fancy dinner for Jeremy, but her lack of cooking skills don't add anything to the plate. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to use his 'Moisture Suck-inator' to turn his neighbor's plants brown, so that his plants will be greener by comparison. Episode Summary Stacy comes by to the Flynn-Fletcher house and sees Candace camping out under the oak tree outside. Candace states that she decided to try and bust Phineas and Ferb early, since she had plans for the day. After driving away a group of people who had also been camping out in the backyard under the impression that she was waiting for concert tickets, she reminds Stacy of the time Jeremy prepared a microwavable pizza for her, then voices her intentions to return the favor by preparing her own meal for them to share. Although neither Candace nor Stacy have cooking experience, Candace is confident their combined knowledge on cooking (if any) would help them figure what to cook and how to cook it. As they leave, a rocket raises from the ground behind Candace. Phineas, who is in the rocket, reminds Candace of the nursery rhyme The Cat and the Fiddle and reveals the existence of a lost and excluded verse that read that the moon's low gravity made the cow's milk the best in the world. It becomes clear that Phineas intends to test this idea by raising a herd of cattle on the moon. They're set to depart after Ferb calls a herd of cows to the ship with a calling can. They ignore Candace's disapproval of their endeavor and proceed with the launch, with Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford on board with them. Through a log stash beside the fireplace, Perry enters his secret agent headquarters, where he is told by Major Monogram that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something, which as usual, must be stopped. After being told to enter Doofenshmirtz's lair through a Central Access Threshold (CAT) door installed by a vague operative (who is shortly later revealed to be Carl), the agent leaves to carry out the assignment. Meanwhile, the rocket ship arrives at its destination on the moon, and Phineas, the first to disembark from the ship, voices to everyone to take advantage of the reduced gravity to have fun. Buford does this by dropping Baljeet on the lunar surface, then painfully body-slamming on him, allowing his illogically added weight to crush Baljeet's body. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to get tied up in a trap and greeted by his nemesis, who is covered in green paint. Heinz monologues that he was stricken with envy by the condition of his neighbor's lush green balcony garden, compared to his own potted plant he was struggling to take care of. Previously, the owner of a plant store answered his questions squarely saying he didn't have a green thumb. He had taken this literally and doused himself in a bucket of green paint, which, ironically, failed to reach his thumbs. Thus, he intends to use his latest contraption, the "Moisture Suck-inator" to dry his neighbor's garden to a lifeless crisp like his own. Promptly he realizes 'green thumb' was a metaphor and is stricken with dismay at the unnecessary money he had spend on the paint. Candace and Stacy are in the kitchen, suited up in French chef uniforms and complementing each other's apparel when they hear Irving outside acting as Mission Control and communicating with Phineas and Ferb on the moon. Candace storms out and interrupts Irving, berating Phineas for disobeying her earlier. Phineas ignores this and asks how her cooking for Jeremy is going, which she hadn't started yet. Ferb indirectly suggests lamb cobbler as a tribute to Jeremy's British background. Phineas volunteers to relay them the recipe for the dish step by step through Irving. As they leave, the first instruction Irving relays to the girls is that they need a big bow, which he figures would make the dish look pretty. After managing to push the Moisture Suck-inator onto the balcony, Doofenshmirtz fires the weapon at his neighbor's garden, which, to his shock, doesn't dry up as expected. He then tests it on Perry, on whom it works fine and dries him into a dehydrated shadow of himself smacking his lips for moisture. At the same time, however, it has loosed the ropes around his body. Heinz fails to realize this until Perry fires the weapon at him in retaliation. Both feebly smack their tongues for a moment until Doofenshmirtz offers for them to share a drink. Stacy shows pessimism for how the cobbler will turn out, seeing as most of the ingredients they'd put in it are simply ludicrous and aren't even edible, including the bow, the pound of desk lamp, and most recently, the cup of self-righteous flowers. Nonetheless, she and Candace continue to follow the instructions being relayed by Irving. Finally, they're told to bake it in the oven at 350 degrees for an hour, after which Irving tries to flirt with them, only to be answered by Candace, who curtly shuts the door on him. Subsequently, Candace and Stacy decide to shorten the time for the cobbler to be cooked by baking it in the oven for five minutes at 9,000 degrees. After setting up a farm on the moon and feeding the cows, Phineas, Ferb, and company harvest their milk and use it to make ice cream. It comes out perfectly and Phineas comments it being the best he's ever tasted. After a glass of iced tea with Perry, Doofenshmirtz jet packs to his neighbor's balcony only to notice that the garden and the person watering them are made of plastic. He isn't greeted pleasantly by the owner of the apartment, who challenges him for trespassing on his balcony. Upset, Doofenshmirtz attempts to leave on his jet pack only to find out it has stopped working properly. As soon as the lamb cobbler is taken out of the oven, Candace and Stacy are in awe at how beautiful it has turned out despite that they didn't put lamb in it. At the same time Phineas and Ferb's rocket lands in the backyard on its return from their trip to the moon. Perry pushes the Moisture Suck-inator into the street below and the resulting rogue ray hits Candace's lamb cobbler. Promptly, she checks on it to find out that it has dried to a hideous crisp. As Jeremy arrives, she hides it behind her back trying to cover it up. At the same time Phineas and Ferb see what's left of it and stealthily switch it with their ice cream. Candace is surprised to see what her lamb cobbler has been replaced with but along with Jeremy is satisfied with it. Doofenshmirtz, having neglected to bring his keys on his jaunt to his neighbor's balcony has gotten himself stuck in the CAT and calls Perry for help. However, instead of helping him, Perry leaves a "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on his posterior before departing. Doofenshmirtz curses him in response. Transcript Songs *''Moon Farm'' End Credits A repeat of Moon Farm. At the end logos, Baljeet shouts that they have discussed this earlier, but the Disembodied Reggae Space Voice replies "It's in the lyrics, man." Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through the side of the fireplace. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode was aired on Disney Channel On Demand on April 22, 2011. *Jeremy is revealed to have a British background. *Irving seems to have a crush on Candace and Stacy. *Linda is absent in this episode, but was mentioned. *This is the first time that Isabella is seen without any speaking or singing lines, despite appearing in most of Phineas and Ferb's plot. *Baljeet and Phineas break the Fourth wall. This starts when Baljeet argues with the male singer (Disembodied Reggae Space Voice) from Moon Farm. Phineas continues by saying that they have limited time and that Baljeet shouldn't argue with the soundtrack. *Phineas says that Ferb found the lost verse of "The Cat and the Fiddle" in the Dead Sea, which is between Israel and Jordan. Phineas also mentioned that the paper Ferb found was a little wet and salty, points out that the salt concentration in there is higher than the usual. *This is the tenth episode to have live action shots. ("Rollercoaster", "Candace Loses Her Head","Lights, Candace, Action!", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "We Call it Maze", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Canderemy", "Misperceived Monotreme") *This is the second episode where someone is hit in the groin, the first being "Cheer Up Candace". *This is the second time that Phineas and Ferb go to the moon, but it is the first time that they are actually seen there, as their previous visit was off-screen. ("Traffic Cam Caper"). However, it can also be classified as a technical fourth because they did end up reaching the moon when they built the tallest building ever. ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). The possible third one was in "The Secret of Success" when Phineas, Isabella, Buford, and Ferb went there in the ATV. *This is the second time cows are heavily involved in an episode ("The Magnificent Few"). *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz mentions trying to have a "green thumb", and also the second time Doofenshmirtz's plan involves plants ("Atlantis"). * This is the eighth time Phineas and Ferb go into space ("Rollercoaster", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" ,"Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Also, this is the second time Baljeet and Buford go into space. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") This is Isabella's sixth time in space ("Rollercoaster", The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"), only this time she is wearing a pink space suit. *This is the second time Phineas and Ferb build a rocket. ("Out to Launch") *Third time Isabella is seen only as a background character. ("Mom's Birthday", "Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Sixth time that Doofenshmirtz's invention doesn't affect Phineas and Ferb's project ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Secret of Success", "Canderemy", "Run, Candace, Run", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). However, it does cause Candace's food to dry up. Production Information *Although Alyson Stoner was credited, she didn't have any dialogue in this episode. *Production on the episode was in 2010. International Premieres *May 18, 2011 (Disney XD UK) *May 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *June 1, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) http://www.disneyxd.ca/schedule/ *June 11, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) *September 9, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) *October 9, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) *October 22, 2011 (Disney XD Poland) *October 29, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) *November 5, 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) *December 6, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) Errors *When Phineas explains about Ferb finding something at the Dead Sea at the start of the episode, Ferb's bigger eye was in front and his smaller eye was at the back. *Because of the way Dr. Doofenshmirtz was holding the paint bucket, his hands and the outside of his arms shouldn't be green. *When Candace is seen in her chef outfit, she is wearing her trademark shoes but when she walks outside to Irving she is wearing black trainers. *After Dr. Doofenshmirtz pours green paint all over himself, his right arm changes to a lighter shade of green for a second. *Near the end of the episode, when the rocket comes back Ferb's big eye is facing the viewers. *Candace cannot eat the ice cream because she is allergic to dairy. Though some lactose intolerant people can handle very low amounts of dairy related products. *When Baljeet, Buford and Isabella peek out of the rocket ship, Isabella's bow is purple. When they're inside the rocket when Phineas asks where Perry is, Isabella's bow is pink again. *Stacy states that instead of cooking at 350 degrees for 1 hour, they could cook at 9,000 degrees for 5 minutes. This is more than twice the "real" value of 4,200 degrees. If Stacy had mistakenly punched in 750 degrees for 350 degrees, 9,000 degrees would have been the result. *Doofenshmirtz does not know that having a green thumb is a metaphor, when he used the metaphor in "Atlantis", which he soon figures out when he states that " he'll have a green thumb. Not really, but metaphorically-". However, it is possible that this episode happened before "Atlantis", or that he forgot what it meant. *When Candace says to Irving "not in the house!" Irving doesn't actually step outside of the house. *After Doofenshmirtz uses the Moisture Suck-Inator on himself, he leaves to go get "a glass of water", but later on, him and Perry are seen drinking lemonade instead. *At the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, you can see a sign saying "Secret C.A.T door" at the cat flap, that Perry uses to enter Doofenshmirtz lab. However, later in the episode, when Doofenshmirtz gets stuck in the cat flap, the sign saying "Secret C.A.T door" is gone. *When the camera zooms out at the rocket while Candace says, "You're going to be so busted", Isabella has no neck for a moment. *Both Phineas and Ferb state that through photosynthesis, the grass would create an atmosphere on the Moon. This would not normally be possible with the following problems: #The grass couldn't survive extreme lunar temperatures. #Carbon dioxide is required to create oxygen, therefore, photosynthesis alone would not create an atmosphere. #The moon wouldn't be able to hold the atmosphere because the Sun's heat would literally bake it off. *Part of the Cat and the Fiddle (the part involving a Dish and a Spoon) was not mentioned. *When Stacy asked "What should we cook", her bracelet was there. However, it was gone for the rest of the episode. Continuity *Candace mentions the time Phineas and Ferb went to Mars. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") *One of the teenagers mentioned that Phineas and Ferb's backyard had a concert. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *During "the song", the heart-shaped moon from "Happy Evil Love Song" is seen. ("Chez Platypus") Allusions *'The Jolly Green Giant' - When Doofenshmirtz is painted green, he closely resembles this General Mills mascot. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - Phineas eats his ice cream the way Sandy eats her Krabby Patty in "Karate Choppers". *'2001: A Space Odyssey' - During the song, the various lights flashing by Isabella is a reference to the famous "Psychedelic" scene from this movie. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - 9 different colored scoops float around Baljeet, similar to how the 7 Chaos Emeralds float around Sonic. *'Pixar' - The Cow Cup Ferb used is very similar to the Pixar Cow Cup for THX before some of the Pixar movies. *'The Simpsons' - Stacy's crazy math for baking the food could be an allusion to a Simpsons episode in which Marge made the same for cooking her meatloaf in 24 minutes. *'George of The Jungle (1997 Movie)' - When Baljeet argues (Breaks the fourth wall) with the male singer (Disembodied Reggae Space Voice) while floating in space, it is similar to when the two "henchmen" argue with the narrator while taking Ape out of the jungle. *'"The Cat and the Fiddle"' - An alternative name for the rhyme "Hey Diddle Diddle". The most commonly used modern version goes: :Hey diddle diddle :The Cat and the fiddle :The Cow jumped over the moon :The little Dog laughed to see such sport :And the Dish ran away with the Spoon *'Apollo XVII mission' - The view of Earth as seen from the Moon appears to be the iconic image taken by the Apollo XVII crew in 1972 on their way to the final lunar mission. *'Despicable Me '- When Ferb uses the Cow-Cup it is similar to a trailer for Despicable Me when one of Gru's Minions plays with one. *'Rocket Man- '''Doofenshmirtz's neighbor with the plants calls him "Rocket Man". This could be an allusion to this famous song by Elton John. *'Caddyshack''' - The "So what? So let's dance!" line is parodied. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and "Disembodied Reggae Space Voice" *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes